


Confession

by glim



Series: happy steve bingo fills [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Friends With Benefits, Happy Steve Bingo, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: “That, Steven Grant Rogers, sounds suspiciously like a date."





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the 'love confessions' square on my Happy Steve Bingo card.

“That, Steven Grant Rogers, sounds suspiciously like a _date_.” 

Steve glances back to the bed from his seat by the window and catches the slow, lazy smile on Bucky’s face. He’s still sprawled against the pillows, his feet tucked under the rumpled blankets as he drinks his coffee. His short, dark hair’s a mess against the pillows and he looks so warm and sleepy still that Steve nearly leaves his window seat to get back in bed with Bucky. 

“Well, I promised I’d take you on another one someday.” Steve glances back to his sketchbook before Bucky smiles at him again. 

He does catch Bucky’s quiet laugh, though, before the room settles into the quiet sounds of an early Sunday morning. Outside, the rain starts coming down harder, and Bucky shifts on the bed, fixes the blankets, and puts NPR’s Sleepy Hollow on the radio. 

“Come back to bed,” Bucky murmurs, halfway through some soft acoustic instrumental song. The music unwinds through the bedroom and he smiles, softer this time, when Steve looks at him. “Come back to bed, it's cold this morning…” 

Steve looks down at the sketch that had started as one of the rain outside and ended as one of Bucky, amidst the rumpled sheets and blankets on Steve's bed. He has to be at the museum at four this afternoon and Bucky has a flight out of DC early tomorrow, but for now… for now, Steve can put his drawing aside and slip back into bed next to Bucky to kiss the taste of sweet, black coffee from his mouth. 

The bed is warm and Bucky warmer; Steve buries his face in the crook of Bucky's neck and breathes in the familiar scent of his body. He could surround himself in this--the warmth and scent of safe, Sunday mornings, Bucky curled up around him every other morning, too, and every rainy morning a collection of hushed kisses and Bucky's hand pressed to the small of Steve's back to urge him closer. 

Bucky slides a leg between Steve's so they slot together, perfect and neat, and wraps one arm around Steve. For a minute, only the rise and fall of their breathing, and the muted beat of their hearts, fills the world around them. 

Steve's loved Bucky as long as he's known Bucky; somehow it always seemed easier, better to not have to say the words, to believe it was alright to love his best friend this as long as he asked for nothing more. 

"I'll go with you," Bucky says. He kisses Steve's hair, really soft and quiet. "I'll go to the exhibit opening, and I'll take you home after. You have to know, Steve, after all these years, that I'd always--" 

"--me too, always, but only for you, Buck," Steve murmurs, and edges the tips of his fingers of the curve of Bucky's hip. One more moment, he wants one more moment, where they linger in the soft, grey space between friends and lovers, waits for the sweetness to burst over his tongue when he leans up to kiss Bucky. "Maybe I should've asked for that second date years ago..."


End file.
